ststem_lords_of_stellariafandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Concord
On 0-01-01 Federation named Galactic Concord has been formed by the Oxan Technocracy and the Aquarian Star Church. Both states have the idea to make the galaxy a better and more peaceful place for everyone. Concord Charta These are galactic laws to create a certain balance in the galaxy. With the creation of fixed boundaries. Influences which are prescribed and are inviolable. It serves to keep our galaxy a peaceful place. * (Regulation 01) Violence Prohibition Law 'No member may attack another member, whether full member or associated member. Unless it is a (''peace-keeping war). Wich can only emanate from the Security Council. * (Regulation 02) '''Anti-Genocide Law No planetary cleansing, either by indiscriminate bombing, or by purge, and execution. * (Regulation 03) Legal Wars Each member may request assistance from another member, and warfare in a foreign nation is legitimate, as far as the foreign nation so wishes. (peace-keeping war) are always legal wars, as they are initiated and demanded by the Security Council. In the event of Peacekeeping, the Galactic Peace Keepers is going assigned to lead this war. * (Regulation 04) Native Interference Active Studies are allowed, destroying or enslaving is prohibited, Enlightenment is allowed by acoreding with the Security Council . * (Regulation 05) Vassal Agreement Vassals are allowed, and liberating vassals is also legal if the Security Council agrees. * (Regulation 06) No Destruction Law If someone submits, the victor must unconditionally accuse him as a vassal and stop his warlike actions against the loser. * (Regulation 07) The Total War can only be explained by the Security Council, but the member state must first be ruled out by Concord in order to explain the matter to him. Declare a Total War (unrestricted war) without permision is not allowed. * (Regulation 08) Core systems and worlds are those which are recognized by concord charta. Each nation can occupy up to 10 stars as core worlds, It must always be a historical background detectable. For example, first mission, first claim and / or first colony. * (Regulation 09) Territorial Dispute If there is disagreement over the division of a system relative to Regulation 08, the Security Council may establish a neutral zone. This system does not belong to any of the two states in dispute. This is done to avoid conflict. It can even be said that a system falls into the hands of a "peackeeper nation". If there is an inhabited world there, even a new state can be called into existence as a buffer zone. * (Regulation 10) No Free Claims - Making claims without permission from the (CSC) is strictly prohibited. * (Regulation 11) Anti Slavery Law - Enslave xeno populations is not allowed. Resolutions Degree In the event of violation of the Concord Charter, resolutions may be passed, either by the (CSC) or by the (FMA). * First Degree - Violation of all rules, it's considered the worst crime. In this case the CSC has to intervine. * Second Degree - Violation of R01 /R03 /R06 /R07 /R08, its' considered a hard crime. In this case one or more members of the (CSC) intervine if there is no veto in the (CSC). * Third Degree - Violation of R02 /R09 /R10 /R11 a full member or an associated member volunteers intervine if there is no veto in the (CSC). * Fouth Degree - Violation of R04 /R05 sanctions against the state that did not comply. The Four Principal Organs (CSC) Concord Security Council The Concord Security Council (CSC) is one of the four principal organs of the Concord, charged with the maintenance of galactic peace and security as well as accepting new members to the Galactic Concord and approving any changes to its Concord Charter. Its powers include the establishment of peacekeeping operations, the establishment of international sanctions, and the authorization of military action through Security Council resolutions; it is the only GC body with the authority to issue binding resolutions to member states. Every member of the (SCS) has a veto, even if it is accused of violating certain concord charter rules. The Security Council held its first session on 05-05-2222 a.CT. Members of the (CSC) * -Oxan Technocracy- * -Aquarian Star Church- * -Thaan Hegemony- * -United Raxar Imperium- (GCT) Galactic Criminal Tribunal This is a court, where the defense goes from accused himself and the charge is represented by the victim himself. The judges are three tribunes who are not allowed to be members of the (GPK). Charges may be brought against any member state that in any way disregards the concord charter rules. But the (CSC) members also have a veto right here. (GPK) Galactic Peace Keepers These members of the galactic community, have the mission to go for peace-keeping wars. This does mean they are going to initiate a Legal war. Peacekeeping helps countries navigate the difficult path from conflict to peace. They have unique strengths, including legitimacy, burden sharing, and an ability to deploy troops and police from around the galaxy, integrating them with civilian peacekeepers to address a range of mandates set by the Security Council and Full Membership Assembly. It always depends on which resolution was granted. What measures will be taken and who will implement them, or who will intervene in a conflict. When a conflict breaks out, a resulution is usually given, and a full member or an associated member volunteers for these missions. But in most cases there are no volunteers, then the concord federation fleet can still be sent out for the mission. Depending on the respective resolutions, it may also happen that one or more CSC members have to intervene. (FMA) Full Membership Assembly Voting in the (FMA) on certain important questions, namely, recommendations on peace and security, budgetary concerns, and the election, admission, suspension or expulsion of members is by a simple majority of those present and voting. Other questions are decided by a straightforward majority. Each member country has one vote.As well The Federation of Galactic Concord must always vote before it can declare war, and must vote unanimously. Galactic Date The Galactic Date is important for interstellar coordination in history, politics, economics, and all kind of sciences. For this reason, the galactic community has taken on a common date. Galactic Calendar The Galactic Fixed Calendar 'also known as the "''CT" (Concord Time) has 12 months with 30 days and no weeks. The year Zero or (Null) is the year when the '''Federation has been formed. Therminology * The year "b.CT" does mean (before Concord Time) it's the time before the federation had formed. * The year "a.CT" does mean (after Concord Time) it's the time after the federation had formed. Former Nations * Oxan Technocracy since 0-01-01 * Aquarian Star Church since 0-01-01 Full Members * United Raxar Imperium since xxx-xx-xx * XXX Associated Members * Thaan Hegemony since 1250-02-15 * XXX Category:History